Please Remember
by Tangled.Rose
Summary: The sequel to Spotlight. What happenends when Olivia wakes up one day to find herself in a hospital, not knowing who anybody was, except for one person? Wen/Olivia
1. Chapter 1

**I see you in the streets and you walk on by, your on the street, I see you when you walk on by. Yeah. That songs in my head right now. So I recorded Lemonade Mouth and I'm trying to watch it right now but my dad is hogging the remote so... yeah.**

**Anyways, this is the first chapter of the sequel to Spotlight! Isn't that nice! No? Ah, fine, your loss. Any who, let's get on with the story shall we! This takes place a couple months after. So the band is in 10th grade now, almost in 11th. Yeah, far foward, but you'll see why later.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own Lemonade Mouth.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I Remember You<strong>  
><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

White light. Or, that's what I think it is. I'm not sure. I can't open my eyes. Wait, why can't I open my eyes! There was a beeping sound somewhere far off, what is it? And what was grabbing onto my hand? It felt warmer than the rest of my body, like someone was holding onto it for a long time.

"Olivia?" I heard someone whisper. Who was it? Was I going insane? Wait, who was Olivia? Is that me? No, that's not me. My name is... wait, what was my name! Why can't I remember my name!

Suddenly I was shooting up right, sitting up with eyes wide open. The first thing I saw was a white looking room with a awkward looking plant in it. Then I saw a monitor that was beeing like mad. Which I was apparently hooked up to.

Something squeezed my right hand and I turned slowly. There was a guy with red hair and blue eyes and freckles covering some of his face. He was very cute, and I couldn't help but smile at him. His eyes were shining and he sat up straighter in his chair. He suddenly leaped up and threw his arms around me.

Well, I wasn't complaining. I giggled and patted his back. Wait, why was I doing this? I shouldn't trust people so easily. But why did it feel like I already knew him? "Oh, Livy. I thought I lost you. You've been out for eleven months now. Wait, I'll go get a nurse. Just, stay right there." He said hurriedly, jumping off the bed and running out the door.

Odd.

I looked back around the room and saw a whole bunch of cards and balloons. I reached over and picked one up, reading it.

_Dear Olivia,_

_Hey, it's Stella. So I'm not really sure why I'm writing to you about this and all, but I just needed someone to talk to who won't judge me. Well, you can't anyways because, well, you know. But anyways, I need to tell you something. I'm dating Ray Beech. Yeah, I know. I mean, he was a jerk to us and and the band and all, but once I got to actually know him... He's just... ugh, you know. He's pretty much perfect. Just like how you and We-"_

"Olivia! I see your awake!" A tall male said, walking into the room. I quickly put the card back on the table. Alright, so apparently I was Olivia. Now who was this Stella? And what was she talking about? Who was Ray Beech? Wait a second... I think I remember him... why do I think I remember him? Where was the red head?

Suddenly he was back in the room. I sighed a little bit. He came back over and sat on the chair, taking my hand again. The doctor, hopefully, then came over and tilted my head up, putting a flashlight in my eyes. Um, ow?

"Still a little cloudy. Should be fine in a couple of hours. Now, Olivia. Can you tell me what day it is?" he asked me. Um... I just looked at him. He nodded his head. "What do you remember? Anything?"

Remember what? Alright doc, here's a clue. I didn't even know my own name. Can you figure out the rest? I just shook my head. He sighed, looking at the other guy.

"I don't think she remembers anything."

"Olivia," the younger one said. His grip on me tightened. I felt nervous all of a sudden. Who was he? Who was I? Why couldn't I remember anything?

"Who are you?" I whispered. He turned his head away from me, and towards the doctor. Then he nodded. The doctor walked out the door. He then looked back at me, releasing my hand. He couldn't do that. I made a sound in the back of my throat and he paused, smiling slightly and his hand grabbed onto mine again.

"Who are you?" I said, much less quieter. He looked like he was in pain. Had I done something wrong?

"You don't remember me, don't you." He said, not in a question but more like a statement. I just nodded slightly.

He looked confused. He ran his hand threw his hair, messing it up even more. "I'm Wen."

"Nice to meet you," I said without thinking. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"We've already met. I knew you since the first grade," he said. It looked like he wanted to say more, but he didn't.

"I'm Olivia, right?" I asked, unsure. That's what everyone was calling me. First Wen, then this Stella person and now the doctor.

"Yeah. Olivia Leigh White." He said as if it was normal. Maybe it was normal. What was he doing here? He must know me or something...

"Why are you here?" I asked, my voice becoming stronger. And these lights, ugh. They were annoying me. Too bright. He looked confused for a second, then his expression smoothened.

"Well, if I'm going to tell you that, then I might as well tell you the whole story," he said, taking out his phone from his pocket. I could have sworn that his screensaver was a picture of both of us, but I mean, it could have been anybody... right? And why was he taking out his phone in the first place? "What are you doing?"

"Calling the band." Was all he said. I didn't ask any more questions about that. I was in a band? Or was he just in it? We're they really popular? I shook my head, to many thoughts, so little time.

He looked at me and leaned in closer, squeezing my hand. "You're in the band with us. It's called Lemonade Mouth," he said. Wait, where have I heard that before? The band... was it the one that this Stella person was talking about? If she knew about it, then she must be in it too, right?

I cut him off before he could say anything else. "Is Stella in the band?"

"You remember Stella?"

"No, but she was the one that wrote that card. And something about a Ray Beech. Do I know him? He sounds familiar."

He looked angry at that. Had I said something wrong? "So she remembers Ray but she can't remember her own-" he started mumbling, but some kid came running down the hallway, screaming as parents started running after him. Run kid, get out of this place before you die of toxic fumes and bright lights.

Wen sighed. "Anyways, yes you know Ray. He is now dating Stella, your friend. He used to be a jerk to us, but now at least it's getting a little bit better. He's actually the one who somewhat gave us our band name. But moving on. We were going to our next big gig, and it was snowing pretty badly. You and I were sitting in the front seat, me driving, and a car came around the corner and didn't stop. He said it was because the roads were to icy and his breaks didn't work. I tried to swerve to get out of the way, but it was too late. He had hit the side of the car that you were sitting on."

I looked down and noticed that I had some scrapes and bandages all on me. Why hadn't I noticed that before! "The rest of the band was fine, I was in here 'cuz I hit my head also, and was in a concussion for two months, but I finally came through. And then I noticed that you weren't with the rest of the band when I woke up."

He noticed I was gone? Well, why me? Maybe the band was small? "Who does the band have in it? Are they all our friends?"

"Yeah. There's me, Stella, Mo, Charlie, and you. Well, then there is Scott, who Mo is dating, and I guess later on we have to add Ray in. That is, if Stella keeps him around for that long, which is what it looks like." He said. When he mentioned Ray's name, anger flashed in his eyed.

Suddenly a vision of somewhat hit me, and it was with me, Ray, and Wen and then other people that I didn't know. They were kind of fuzzy, but I could clearly tell what they looked like. It looked like we were standing in a cafateria of some sorts, and we were in a fight. Wen was standing next to me, almost infront of me.

A girl with short hair drank some lemonade, and then spit it out all over Ray. Suddenly a guy on a weird scooter thing came riding over and Ray explained what had happenend, calling us all, "Lemonade Mouth."

"I remember whe he gave us the name." I said. Wen looked somewhat happy, but then he frowned. It dissapeared quickly though.

"That's good. The doctors think that you'll regain your memory back slowly, but maybe not." He said, looking down at our intwined hands. Did he feel what I was feeling? This, spark, or connection we were having? Maybe it was just me, being the freak I am.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"If I'm in a band, then why aren't any of the other members here also? Why were you the only one to stay?" I asked. He stared right into my eyes.

"Okay, you might not believe this, and it, I don't know, may freak you out. But me and you, we've been da-"

"OLIVIA!"

**Wow, Wen get's cut off a lot. So, how'd you like it so far? I'm basing this off of what happenend to me a couple years ago. I think two? Well, I'm not sure what happenend but I woke up in the hospital and I couldn't remember anything. I freaked out when my brother gave me a hug. And then I think he was trying to convince me that I was the president, but that's for a later story...**

**So yeah, leave me something to know either if you enjoyed it or not! I can't wait to hear from you all again!**

**-May**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I just typed up more than half of this chapter, and now it like got all erased. So I'm pretty mad- YO I AM IN THE MOOD FOR COCOA! Anyways, I'm gonna go get some, but first, let's start the chapter. AGAIN.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own Lemonade Mouth.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: That is True<strong>  
><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

"OLIVIA!" Someone shouted from the door. I jumped, landing much closer to Wen. He steadied me, rubbing my arm up and down. It was, calming.

Wait a second... I knew these kids... they were from the cafateria! And, there was Ray!

"Ray!" I shouted. Wen tensed next to me, his hand pausing. I looked at Ray and he looked confused.

"Hey, Olivia." The girl that his arm was wrapped around looked at Ray curiously. He just shrugged. She shook her head. I'm guessing that that is Stella.

"You're alive!" She said, smiling and coming over and wrapping her arm around me. I smiled back. They were all very friendly, or I hoped they were.

"Guys," Wen started talking. They all looked at him. "she can't remember anything. Except Ray, apparently." He said, making Ray's name come out like a curse word. I looked at him. What did he have against him?

"Well, I mean, who could ever forget about me?" Ray said. I rolled my boys. Oh well, boys would be boys.

The girl with long brown hair started talking then. She has something in a bag, but I wasn't sure. "Well, I'm Mo. And this is Scott." she said, nodding to the guy who wrapped his arm around her. I nodded back, smiling a little. He smiled. "And that is Charlie, Stella, and well, you already know Ray."

Stella was starting to say something, but the tall doctor guy came back. He told me that my grandmother was waiting for me at home and that the band could take me back there once I was ready. Well, that was good enough for me!

I jumped out of bed, well, stumbled would be the more appropriate word. Wen caught me though, and it felt normal, and really good, to be held in his arms. He was so strong. I felt safe for the first time since I woke up. He slowly released me from his grip, almost as if he didn't want that moment to end either.

Mo handed me the bag, which I think had some of my clothes. I smiled, thanking her. Right before I closed the door, all the guys exluding Wen started laughing. Why was that?

"Well Wen. You're girl's got a nice behind, I'll give you that," Ray said. I heard a growling sound and then a loud thump. What did he just do? Wait, my behind? I turned my neck to see that indeed my butt was hanging out the back of the hospital gown. Ah, great. Now they all saw my butt.

And wait a second, did they just call me Wen's girl? Not that I would mind or anything. I mean, it really did feel like I knew him from somewhere. Did we have something going on between us? He didn't say anything about it... so why were they saying things like that? I shook my head. Answers will come for those who wait... I think I had that saying on a fortune cookie once... hm... okay then...

I quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt and sweatshirt. I pulled out the boots and put them on, before running my fingers through my hair, fixing it back to it's straight self. Finally satisfied, I opened the door to see the rest of the group all standing near the door.

I walked quickly to where they were all standing, feeling somewhat comfortable with all of them. They were, very nice... hopefully. "Well, come on people. Let's go before I die from these lights," I half joked, somewhat shielding my eyes away from the harsh light.

They all laughed and started to follow but a whole bunch of flashing lights came into vision. They were all coming from outside. What was that? Wen pulled my back, wrapping his arm around my waist. I tried to see again, but the door frame was in my way.

"Why are they out there? Is there someone famous here?" I questioned. Wen chuckled. Then it all came to me. "They are here for us, aren't they." I trailed off. The group nodded. They started walking out first, and then it was me and Wen. He leaned down, low enough to talk into my ear.

"Just don't say anything and hold onto me." he said. I nodded, grabbing onto the arm that was around me. We opened the door, and it was the most scariest thing I have ever seen. There were people everywhere, some with cameras, some with micraphones and some with these weird poster boards. Did that say, Wenlivia? Maybe Wen and I _were _actually together. I would have to ask him when and if we were alone together again.

Finally we made it to a black car, as to which he opened the passanger seat and I got in. He shouted something at the paparazzi and then got into the car himself and started driving away.

"What did you tell them?" I asked quietly, turning my whole body towards him. He shook his head, his right hand on the stearing wheel and the other folded into a fist, biting his knuckles.

We drove in silence for a couple of minutes. He suddenly grabbed onto my hand. I didn't complain. He looked at me, muttering a sorry, but his grip didn't loosen.

"Wen, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead,"

"Did we... I mean... are we..."

"Dating?"

I sat quietly. He looked over. He looked thoughful for a moment. "Would you like that?"

What could I say? That from the first moment I saw him I've been saying that he's cute and funny and awkward and I think I love him? It doesn't make sense though. I couldn't tell him that. I shrugged. He let out a stress filled chuckle. "Be honest, Liv."

Another flashback came, this time it was with the band and some other chick, and we were all sitting in tall chairs. There was an audiance infront of us, and cameras all around. Were we on tv?

"Yeah, yeah. She's... she's my girl." Wen said, looking at me. I smiled at him, grabbing onto his hand. Then it flashed foward a little bit more. I was singing and Wen was helping me down off a platform and he kissed my hand, mouthing the words 'I love you,' right after.

That had to mean something. We were dating. I was dating Wen. "We were on tv." I stated, completly ignoring his other comment. He nodded. "Moxie."

"And you said I was your girl." I said, looking out the window, hiding my smile.

"That's true. Because you are."

* * *

><p><strong>Wen's POV<strong>

She somewhat blushed once I said that. I mean, why would I lie to her? Even if she couldn't remember... or maybe I shouldn't have said that. Maybe she'd freak out and demand that I never see her again. She nodded her head and looked out the window. Wait, was she _smiling_?

"That's a good thing." She said finally after a couple of seconds. I pulled up in front of her house.

"And why's that?" I asked, still holding onto her hand. She turned to look at me, and it made me think about how things were before the accident. Somehow, I knew that it was my fault. If I hadn't have swerved, maybe it could have been me in that bed instead of Olivia. I would trade anything to have her perfectly fine again.

"Because I really like you. And that may sound weird. But I feel safe with you. When I woke up, I didn't know what happenend. But you were there. And I don't know. We're we a good couple?"

I laughed at the last part. What was I suppost to tell her? We were the best couple that I ever knew, and that didn't just come from me. It came from _everybody. _We didn't fight that often, and when we ever did, we solved it quickly and made up fairly fast. "We were the perfect couple."

"That's what I think Stella was saying in that letter she wrote." She told me. What letter? "The one on the desk." Oh. Okay then. She looked out the window and smiled. "I remember this place."

"Good." I said. If her memory kept coming back like this, then she'd have it back before a week. Hopefully.

We stepped out the car and walked to the front door. Ms. White was already standing at the door, waiting for us. She pulled Olivia in for a hug and then ushered both of us inside. She told Olivia to go get comfortable while she went out to the store quickly.

"Wen, will you stay and make sure she's alright?" She asked me before she left. I smiled and nodded my head. She patted my shoulder and then was out the door, leaving just the two of us.

I walked her to her room, which she looked shocked at. "That's a lot of books," she muttered. I full out grinned.

"Yeah, I know. That's what I told you before. You said you enjoyed reading." I told her. She smiled back at me, sitting down on her bed and patting the spot next to it. I sat down and she instantly grabbed onto my hand. I don't even think she noticed it as she looked around the room.

"The rest of the band," she said quietly. I looked at her. "where are they now?"

Should I tell her? Ah, I mean why not. She _is _in the band. "They are with our manager. We're not sure about what we are going to do. We are trying to hold of the record deal that we started already, but it's not looking so good."

She looked confused. "We didn't finish a song?" she questioned. I nodded. We didn't finish a lot of songs, now that I think of it. Well, hopefully she could remember some of them. Wait, did she even remember how to sing? Do people forget about that when they can't remember anything!

"Can you sing?" I asked quietly. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"If I'm the lead singer, then I should be able to sing, now shouldn't I?" she said, then smiled. "I remember that."

"Well, just try." I said. She cleared her throat and started doing different harmonies. And she still had the same voice. But she looked very uncomfortable.

"You look, not so comfortable. What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know. I mean, that was horrible. I can't sing. I don't like to sing in front of people. How did I even sing in front of everyone at Madisen Square Garden!"

"Woah. Alright, you just keep remembering things at random times... and why is it mostly when your mad or upset with yourself?" She just remembered like three different things. Is that normal. She just shrugged, falling back onto the bed and pulling me down with her. I lied on my side so that I could face her, my hand holding my head up.

We sat there for what seemed like hours, but it had really only been about a few minutes. My phone started vibrating and I looked at it to see that it was a text from Charlie. Apparently Olivia had to finish the song she had started and sing the rest of it before the end of tomorrow. The rest of the songs could be put on hold, but her song was going to be put out as a single, so that people didn't know that she lost her memory. That's nice. Now how was I suppost to tell her this?

"Olivia-"

"I can read, Wendell."

"Alrighty then- hey. You know I hate that."

"Do I?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Do I really?"

**Oooh, Olivia's remembering a loooooot isn't she? Yeah. Well, when I lost my memory, I started gaining it back right when I entered my house. It was kind of freaky. But anyways, how'd you like this chapter! Was it all you wanted and more!**

**Yeah. Probably not. So its only 7:55pm over here and I'm already tired. But to bad! Imma keep typing till I crash- zzzzzzz.**

**-May**


End file.
